Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-258233 describes a side-emission type light emitting device in which connecting portions of lead members to connect to a wiring substrate are extended and bent forward from a reflective case.